supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Aerocarguero
Un Aerocarguero (Cargo en inglés; ''貨物 Kamotsuisu'' lit. Carguero en japonés) es uno de los vehículos que usan los miembros del ejército del subespacio para cumplir sus planes; no obstante, no posee un papel muy importante en la historia de el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. Es un vehículo que se desplaza por unos pequeños soportes de trineo que tiene en la parte de abajo. Existen dos versiones de este vehículo, una perteneciente a Bowser, y una en posesión de Wario. Rol en El Emisario Subespacial Existen dos Aerocargueros a lo largo de la trama, uno de los cuales termina dañado y ralentizado. Uno está en posesión de Bowser y de su séquito de criaturas, y el otro es usado por Wario, quien lo pierde a manos del Rey Dedede. Aerocarguero de Bowser thumb|right|Aerocarguero de Bowser en la introducción de la fase [[la jungla.]] El Aerocarguero de Bowser es utilizado por la Tropa Koopa para robar los plátanos de Donkey y Diddy Kong, y así atraerlos a la trampa que Bowser les tenía preparada. Este Aerocarguero es distingue del de Wario por los cuernos al frente. Este fue pilotado por un Hermano martillo y un Goomba, y posee dos Lanza Bill que usa para lanzar Bill balas y tratar de frenar a los primates en su búsqueda de alcanzarlos antes de lo planeado. Queda con nadie conduciéndolo, pues cuando los dos Kongs logran llegar a él, Bowser trata de convertirlos a ambos en trofeos, logrando solo transformar a Donkey Kong. Aerocarguero de Wario thumb|left|Wario en el Aerocarguero a punto de tomar el trofeo de Luigi. A diferencia del de Bowser, este Aerocarguero posee una garra conectada a un brazo robótico (que el trofeo marca como mágico), con el que puede tomar cosas que estén tiradas en el suelo; los colores también cambian, siendo el morado y el amarillo los que más destacan (posiblemente por ser Wario quien lo manejaba). No se sabe en qué punto lo empieza a conducir a Wario, ya que solo se le ve con él en la misma secuencia en la que se lo roba el Rey Dedede junto con su armada de Waddle Dees. El Rey Dedede lo usa para transportar los trofeos de Ness, Luigi, y la princesa que el jugador no haya rescatado en el estadio aéreo. No mucho tiempo después, este es interceptado por el equipo formado por Mario, Pit, Link, Yoshi y Kirby; el brazo mecánico termina siendo destruido por una Cuchilla Final de Kirby y después Link (o Pit) le disparan una flecha al Aerocarguero, lo que ralentizo al vehículo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Aerocarguero :Una pequeña aeronave que puede transportar con pasmosa facilidad todo tipo de cargas. Pilotearla es un juego de niños, ya que solo cuenta con una palanca de mando. Hay dos versiones: la de Bowser (la que robó los plátanos de Donkey Kong), y la de Wario (hurtada por el Rey Dedede). Esta última está equipada con un brazo mágico. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Cargo :A hovering carrier that can carry any and all freight with ease. Flying it is very simple, since it only uses one stick. There is the Bowser version (that went after Donkey Kong's bananas) and the Wario version (that King Dedede stole). The Wario version is outfitted with a magic arm. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Véase también Categoría:Universo Super Smash Bros. Categoría:Objetos del Emisario subespacial